Star crossed, Fated, whatever you want to call it!
by Mizohu
Summary: What worse then not fitting in? I'll tell you finding out that you don't fit in because your from two different worlds, you actually have a family that truly wanted you, plus you have to past a stupid test to have your happily ever after that's what!
1. Chapter 1

"Would you just talk to me? We've been best friends for ten years now, why is it so hard for you to trust me?" Sango demanded.

Orora let her head drop on to her pillow she hated when Sango became like this it would happened every few months, she just couldn't let the conversation go! I mean it wasn't so hard to figure out that this was something she didn't want to that about let alone think about.

"Orora talk to me!" Sango yelled.

She couldn't do it she didn't want to think about all the horrible things she went through growing up. "I can't please stop asking me."

"You can't or you won't?!"

"Look Sango...-"

"No don't give me that I know you, your going to say something like it's to hard to talk about or change the conversation on me. You can't keep me at a distance forever you know."

Sighing Orora go up to stand on the other side of the room away from Sango she didn't want to be near her. "Look we are friends but not best friends."

"How can you say that we've know each other for ten years...don't you trust me?"

"It's not so much as trust it's more on the fact that despite us being friends I don't view you as a best friend." Orora stated to explain she knew that she had to at least give her this much of her trust if she wanted silence.

"Why don't you consider me a best friend? Why do keep pushing me away? Why are you always being like this I try to be a good friend I really do but you won't let me, you hide and keep things from me it's as if you don't care about me at all." Sango voiced.

"I... don't mean to hurt you Sango but you have to look at things from me side. You remember when we first meet don't you?" Orora whispered.

"Of course how could I forget you we're the new girl in school, you came into the class dressed in rags I really thought you were a boy till I glanced down at your chest to make sure." Sango laughed remembering that day.

Orora wasn't laughing though she found no humor in that day.

"What about it?"

"Well that day was a really bad day for me. You know how me and my family an't close their more to it then me just being the odd ball in the family because of me not being blood related to anyone. I'm the way I am because of how I grew up. Ma told you bits here and there behide my back.

Don't look at me that way yes I was home when ma told you about the way I was brought to her."

"I'm sorry I was just curious you didn't want to tell me anything when I asked you." Sango explained a little ashamed of being found out.

"I know that's why I'm not really completely mad at you but you have to stop it! Thinking and explaining my past hurts me, the memories are to hard to bare."

Sango saw the flash on pain that was in Orora's eyes she could understand painful memories hurt but she didn't think they could be that painful that Orora wouldn't want to share what happened to her before she was taken in by the state. Maybe she didn't understand because she had a family even though they were weird they all loved each other. She didn't want to hurt her friend she just wanted to be close to her that's all. Maybe she was being selfish by asking no demanding things that really wasn't her business.

"Orora?" Sango asked softly gazing at the girl she viewed as her best friend and sister.

"Hmm..." Orora wasn't much of a talker anyone who knew her knew this.

"I'll stop asking about your past if you answer one thing for me. Ok?"

Orora thought about for a good five minutes answering one question wouldn't hurt too much unless she asked something that she consider to be a wrong question. What were the odds of her asking something like that? A million to one that's for sure. "Shoot what you want to know?"

"Is the reason you don't mention your pass because it's worse then being abandoned and unwanted?" Sango asked.

"Yeah what I've seen and been through is far worse then that, I wish I was only abandoned and unloved. Your lucky Sango I really wished I grew up like you did." Orora said turning her head away fearing she would let the tears fall that threatened to give way to her pain.

Sango didn't know if she saw tear in that quick second Orora looked up at her but what she did know for certain was that the way Orora grabbed at her shirt over where her heart was located in her chest that she would never bring up this conversation again. The stiffness in Orora body language, the slight shake in her voice was all she need to know that Orora life wasn't something to talk or think about. Orora was a good person and a very good friend to her despite her never talking about what her life was like before middle school. Sango didn't know much about Orora's past just little things that Orora had shared after being somewhat of friends for three years. What else she knew was told to her by Orora's ma when she had went behide her back hoping to get info. And even then she didn't know much just that Orora was abandoned here and there, lived off and on the street and that she way unloved.

She had an idea about some things like when they share a swim class together she had seen the marks on Orora skin. Orora had marks and funny scares on her back and legs. When she had asked about then Orora changed the subject and walked away. One time she had tried getting Orora drunk in hope that she would share something about her closed lip past but it didn't work. What she did find out she wish she didn't. She had found out that even though Orora was safe from her past she still had it rough, she had found out how she fought but loved her ma but she could care less about her dad and that her dad treated her very wrong, she even found out how horrible Orora's new siblings were to her and that they honestly hated her.

Sango had thought that maybe it was sometime Orora felt because they wasn't blood related so she would watch closely whenever she would come to visit or sleep over. Everything seemed okay for a while till one time when she was over see got to see how they acted when no was around her sibling had forgotten that she was over; they had demanded this and that from Orora they even went so far as to call her names to their friends when they were talking on the phone. She had overheard a conversation that wasn't meant to be heard. She didn't think family could act like that.

Her family said and did things they weren't proud of but never something like what see witnessed. From that night on she could understand why Orora personality was the way it was. If she had to summarize Orora she would say that; Orora was generally calm and level headed no matter who or what went down. She was quite, kept to herself 99% of the time, she didn't like crowds and hated to be around alot of people. When they were in school Orora never ate at school she would wait till she got home or would eat something alone in the libaray.

Orora was talent in many thing but didn't voice it, the only time you ever heard her talking or sharing her talent was if it was around someone she trusted enough to not ask to many questions. She hated to be the certain of attention or conversation too. She rather people didn't know her or come near her. Their was this one time when the printer in the classroom had stopped working and Orora had to walk to the computer lad to print out her paperwork for the day. Orora ended up printing her work but asked her to retreive it when there was another class working in the lab. That was when she had found out Orora hated to be surrounded by people or be the certain of attention. Orora was different from other people too, while most kids talked a certain way or used terms that would be considered as speaking slang, Orora didn't know any slang words she didn't any know what they where if she heard them or saw them on paper. Orora spoke in a distinct speeh style that made her stand out if she was speaking.

She was proper and well mannered and shy and somewhat bashful. Teachers offend thought she had a nerves tic because she would apologize when speaking if she misunderstood or said things incorrect. It wasn't till they where in high school that she had found out that Orora had Dyslexia. Sango had done research to see what she could pin point that Orora could do and couldn't do. When reading up on it she noticed that Orora had certain traits and behaviors characteristics that vary from day to day. Some were more consistent then others. Orora has poor self-esteem; hides or covers up weaknesses with ingenious compensatory strategies; easily frustrated and emotional about school reading or testing.

Talented in art, drama, music, story-telling, designing, and building. Seems to "Zone out" or daydream often; gets lost easily or loses track of time. Difficulty sustaining attention; seems "hyper" or "daydreamer." Learns best through hands-on experience, demonstrations, experimentation, observation, and visual of dizziness, headaches or stomach aches while reading. Confused by letters, numbers, words, sequences, or verbal keen sighted and observant, or lacks depth perception and peripheral vision. Reads and rereads with little comprehension. Spells phonetically and inconsistently.

Orora also has extended hearing; hears things not said or apparent to others; easily distracted by sounds. Difficulty putting thoughts into words; speaks in halting phrases; leaves sentences incomplete; stutters under stress; mispronounces long words, or transposes phrases, words, and syllables when speaking. Prone to motion-sickness, cannot grasp algebra or higher math. Excellent long-term memory for experiences, locations, and faces. Poor memory for sequences, facts and information that has not been experienced.

Orora is often too quite. Prone to ear infections; sensitive to foods, additives, and chemical products. A deep sleeper, strong sense of justice; emotionally sensitive; strives for perfection. Mistakes and symptoms increase dramatically with confusion, time pressure, emotional stress, or poor health. Many didn't know these things about her because Orora was often away from people, the only reason she knew of it is because when she started sleeping over she noticed things here and there. With her flaws put aside Orora is she a good person, very loving, warm, down to earth, silly sometimes because she doesn't understand certain things but it was cute.

Sango laughed to herself thinking about something Orora had did or said wrong how when you correct her she would scrunch up her nose and her left eyebrow would go up. You couldn't help but laugh she honestly had no clue what you were talking about. 'That was a great laugh' Sango thought smiling sadly looking at Orora who still wouldn't turn her way. "She most be still sad, I wouldn't ask anymore, I promise to leave it alone forever!' Sango promised herself, she knew when Orora was like this she wouldn't talk anymore for the rest of the day. There nothing else to do so she did what she would do when she was at home and bored, she turned over and fall asleep.

* * *

Orora waited silently listening for the signs that Sango was indeed sleep so she could finally relax with out worrying about someone asking her questions. Gazing out the window Orora smiled it was finally autumn the best time of the year her favorite season. The few weeks of autumn were always so peaceful and relaxing. The small of the wind, the change of the colors, the falling of the leaves; dancing in the wind. The chill in the air, sweaters, coats, tights and boots.

'Orora?' a sweet voice called.

Orora eyes traveled over the room seeking out the voice she heard. 'I most be hearing things' she mused when she didn't see anyone.

'Orora can you hear me child?' the sweet voice called out, the voice sounded far away this time.

She didn't think it would hurt to answer the voice seeing as it was all in her mind Orora answered. "Yes I can hear you where are you? Who are?"

'Who I am is not really important, but since it's polite and proper to give ones name first I'll tell you. I'm your godmother I delivered you into what you call earth. My name is Snow it's nice to see you again my child, you grew up to be so beautiful.'

Blushing from the compliment Orora spoke to voice. "If your my godmother why havn't I meet you before? Why can't I see you?"

The voice sound to her left. 'Forgive me but I was needed here that was why I wasn't there for you. If I could have been there I would have raised you myself to prevent your life ended the way it did.'

Hearing the sinceriously ****in the voice Orora decided to believe her. "It's okay godmother if what you say is true I understand, but what was it that kept you away?"

'Your father needed me here with him' Snow answered.

" My Father?...I was told my father didn't want me and abandoned me. Then mother she did-"

'No dear your father was told you died at birth while your mother brought you to her world in hopes of causing your father heartache. Which she succeed your father wanted you so much he became sick when he heard you died. So I stayed here with him till his dying breath, I wanted to come look for you but I couldn't I fear I wouldn't have made it back in time, I didn't want him to die alone. Your father was a great and powerful man.' Snow explain saddened that no matter what she said she still felt guilty that her goddaughter grew up the way she need.

"So father is dead, when did he die?" Orora asked.

'He died five years ago today.' Snow said sadly.

"I see...forgive but I have to ask if father died five years ago why did it take you so long to come to find me?" Orora asked.

'You most understand that time moves different here and there are many different worlds out there. I was never close to your mother in fact I absolutely hated the women, she was sneaky and tricked your father into dating her. Despite my hatred for your mother I'm grateful to her because she gave me you. I've loved you ever since I found out you where still alive. I sent someone from my crew to watch over you but that trader was paid off by your mother into not telling me where you were. After your father died I looked and looked I travel world to world trying to find info on you. All I had to go on was that the world was like no other which wasn't much help either. I'm truly sorry that it took me so long to locate you. But I'm here now. You no longer will be alone in life. I came to take you with me back to your father's home.' Snow said.

"So I get to see my father's home and live there?" Orora asked excited.

'Well... yes and no.' Snow replied.

"What do you mean?" Orora demanded.

'I can't just bring you here with out paying a price.' Snow explained.

"What's the price? I have money I can help you pay the price." Orora asked she didn't want her godmother to spend all her money on her she knew how hard money was to come by.

'Sweetie if it was money they wanted it wouldn't be a promble your father is rich. The price is so much more, the cosmos of fate or Kimi"s or whatever they are called are looking for fun. They want to see if you will live up to your father's name.' Snow explained mad that it couldn't be something simple.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE PRICE IS! I'LL PROVE TO THEM I'm MY FATHER'S DAUGHTER I DON"T WHAT I HAVE TO DO I'LL DO IT!" Orora promised.

'That's my girl your are your father's daughter, you have your daddy's fire! ok sweetie this is what you have to do their giving you the chance to live the life that was taken from you. The Shichibukai are are seven powerful and notorious pirates who have allied themselves with the World Government. Although they work for the World Government, the Shichibukai themselves typically do not care about nor respect the Government (excluding Bartholomew Kuma, who was modified into their puppet or even other Shichibukai, and are often considered by the Marines to be no different from any other pirate. On the other hand, they are known as "government dogs" and are despised by other pirates, but are still feared and respected for their infamous reputation and strength which they gained before, and even after they become Shichibukai.' Snow started to explain.

"Wait hold on a minutes your talking about the anime one piece." Orora commented.

'Why yes I am, now don't interrupt me anymore we don't have much time left. The gateway between our worlds will only stay open for a few hours I need to finish explaining this or I won't be able to return for another couple of years and even then I might not be able to if thoes in power of the gate change their minds on giving you a chance.' Snow explained hastily.

Orora blushed. "I'm sorry please continue."

'Like I was saying The Shichibukai seem to be a mixture of the more chaotic Yonko and the more orderly Marines. The majority of the Shichibukai are composed of New World veterans; those who have met the Yonko or even fought against them.

There is an enormous range in the bounties between the members due to differences in circumstances under which they were recruited, with Trafalgar Law, who had a bounty of Beli 440,000,000,and Blackbeard, who had no bounty at all. It should be noted that these are their former bounties, and do not represent the current threat they could achieve as active pirates. Jinbe's bounty, for example, jumped from Beli 250,000,000 to over Beli400,000,000 after his resignation. Another example is Crocodile, who, with a bounty of Beli 81,000,000, was imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down, while Luffy with a bounty of Beli 300,000,000 at the time was put only at Level 5.

The terms that the Shichibukai are on with each other is best described as very unstable. They have very little (if any) respect for each other and will for the most part not accept help from one another, apparently due to a firm sense of pride. During the meeting of the Shichibukai where only two members are absent (Hancock and Jinbe), it was stated that the very notion of them working together as a team is entirely unthinkable.

However, Kuma and Doflamingo do not disregard the notion of allying with another Shichibukai: Kuma offered Moriah assistance in defeating the Straw Hats and Doflamingo offered Crocodile an opportunity for a partnership. Both offers were refused due to pride.

During Boa Hancock's visit at Impel Down's Level 6, Jinbe stated that he did not know much about her, possibly suggesting that only some of the

Shichibukai are familiar with each other or even have personally met all the other members. Despite this, as of chapter 575, all of the Shichibukai (including former) fought at the war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines.

Most of the Shichibukai have a jaded attitude of the world, as their vast amounts of experience have disillusioned them. Crocodile and Moriah both disregard Luffy's arrogant behavior, saying that he is too inexperienced to know what the world is truly like; Mihawk behaved in a similar fashion in his duel with Zoro, though he hopes that he will be successful. Doflamingo, spoiled by his former Celestial Dragon heritage and twisted by being repeatedly tortured afterwards, believes that there is no true justice in the world, and that both the Marines and Pirates are foolish if they think that they are upholding it. Hancock, through her horrid experience as a slave, considers all men of the world to be scum, outside of

Luffy, with whom she is in love (and anyone whom Luffy is on good terms with); Rayleigh, who is her "benefactor"; and Fisher Tiger, who was responsible for liberating her from slavery.

 _ **Becoming a Shichibukai**_

A pirate may choose to join the Shichibukai if a space becomes vacant (which means that at least one Shichibukai must resign or be expelled from the group, the former being Jinbe's case and the latter being Crocodile's case). However, in order for one to become a Shichibukai once this position opens up, one must be able to exhibit their strength against other pirates while choosing to pledge loyalty to the World Government (this ironically encourages pirates to gain infamy to become a Shichibukai) by making a pact with the Gorosei. If the pirate in question can be used as intimidation, the position may be offered to them, if no other pirate has accepted the position or proven to be more of an asset to the World Government. As expected, most members were already notorious pirates with high bounties, but even relatively unknown pirates can be admitted if they accomplish a feat to prove their strength. Blackbeard's victory over Portgas D. Ace and Trafalgar Law obtaining and sending the hearts of 100 pirates to Marine Headquarters are examples. The World Government can also be blackmailed into giving the position, such as when Doflamingo, held the tax money meant for the World Nobles hostage to become one.

 _ **Duties of the Shichibukai**_

They do not express open defiance to the authority of the World Government, but are not obligated to follow its orders either. They are technically only allowed to attack other pirates, and must also compensate the Government with a portion of their plunder, although this regulation is not followed most of the time. Each member of the Shichibukai must also have strong intimidation skills and a fearsome image to put off others becoming a pirate and make them fear them. In addition, given the discussion between Bartholomew Kuma and the Gorosei, it can be assumed that once someone becomes appointed to the Shichibukai they must be undefeated to maintain their position, or at least are not allowed to have a widely known debacle or scandal that affects their reputation.

Some of the members do various tasks for the government, such as conquering new islands for the World Government (described as "liberating") and protecting nations, but their ultimate purpose is to keep other pirates in check. Most importantly, the Shichibukai provide assistance to maintain the balance of The Three Great Powers.

Technically speaking, the Shichibukai are considered allies of the government, and in times of war are obligated to collaborate with the Marines. Still, many Marine officers (for example Vice Admiral Smoker, Admiral Kizaru and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku) despise them and consider the

Shichibukai to still be pirates. Several high-ranking Marines expressed surprise that even two of the Shichibukai actually bothered to show up when summoned for the meeting about Crocodile's removal, and they were very shocked when a third arrived; tellingly, of the others besides Kuma that showed up, Doflamingo came out of sheer boredom (passing the time before the meeting by nearly forcing two marines to duel each other), and Mihawk came only to hear about the pirates being discussed in the meeting. When they are not under orders of the World Government, they have no commitment to assist the efforts of the Marines. Most of the Shichibukai appear to show general apathy towards the World Government and in some cases even hostility. During the battle with the Whitebeard Pirates, Moriah stated he does not care who wins and Boa Hancock openly attacked both Marines and pirates.

 _ **Benefits and Concessions**_

In exchange for these services, the Shichibukai are pardoned for their former actions and any existing bounties are rescinded. The Enemy Ship Capture Warrant (敵船拿捕許可状 Tekisen Daho Kyoka-jō?) allows Shichibukai to legally plunder other pirates and uncivilized lands (most likely referring to countries not affiliated with the World Government), so long as they give a portion of their loot to the the Shichibukai are no longer outlaws, they can make money through legitimate business, as well as bounty hunting. Some, however, are content to simply float around the sea on their ships. The government does not seem to mind, and the Shichibukai are granted a great deal of autonomy in how they operate, at least thus far. Other benefits include access to resources normally out of bounds to normal citizens and pirates, such as the use of Seastone equipment.

Boa Hancock, in particular, has a treaty that acts as a restraining order for all ships that come near Amazon Lily. Jinbe and his entire crew were given a pardon for their captain, Fisher Tiger's attack against the World Nobles, and their status as slaves nullified. Donquixote Doflamingo also managed to operate the Human Auctioning House with the government fully ignoring it before passing it to Disco.

Crocodile abused the privilege of being no longer monitored so closely to build himself a large and powerful covert organization, while Boa Hancock, Blackbeard and Trafalgar Law exploited the benefits their statuses granted them in order to enter facilities that would otherwise have been unreachable to a pirate.

The privilege of protection and pardon extends to any of the Shichibukai's subordinates, as Jinbe was able to have Arlong released from Impel Down and the rest of the Sun Pirates to return to Fishman Island freely, while Caesar Clown, guilty of destroying Punk Hazard via illegal chemical experiments, was given a pardon simply for working directly under Donquixote Doflamingo. Prior to joining the Straw Hat Pirates, Nico Robin sought to be Crocodile's partner mainly for protection. Had Law said the Straw Hat Pirates were his subordinates instead of allies, the notorious crew would have been amnestied.

 _ **Dismissal or Resignation**_

Even if they violate the law, the World Government and Marines may choose not to take any notice. Doflamingo used to own the Human Auctioning House before giving it to Disco. Crocodile seemed to have gone unsupervised for an extremely long period of time, as he had created a large, malevolent organization that the World Government was completely unaware of, while Moriah was abducting civilians and Marines alike to create an army of zombies without the Government raising any complaints. Because of the risk involved with maintaining the Three Great Powers, the Government tolerates the illegal activities of any Shichibukai and attempts to protect them if possible (or at least maintain their fame).

That is not to say they would not dismiss a Shichibukai for such actions. There are several Shichibukai who have been dismissed from their positions for several reasons. Crocodile's actions in Alabasta left the World Government with few options other than his dismissal, although, in fact, Luffy dealt with him (and his bounty was raised for that Moriah's defeat was met with horror by the World Government as they had only just replaced Crocodile's loss. Fearing what would happen if another fell, the World Government attempted to cover up his defeat by killing all of the survivors of Thriller Bark before word got out. Even though Kuma (the one sent to deal with the problem) chose to disregard the order of the Gorosei, Moriah was able to retain his status for a time, later answering the call to arms against the Whitebeard Pirates.

However, after the war, the government finally deemed Moriah to be too weak to continue as a Shichibukai, and decided to annul his pact and eliminate him, under the pretense of Moriah dying in the war to preserve the Shichibukai's reputation of strength.

Jinbe forfeited his position as a Shichibukai for his refusal to assist in the war against the Whitebeard Pirates and was incarcerated in Level 6 of Impel Down. After Monkey D. Luffy helped him escape, he assisted the young pirate in breaking free from Impel Down and traveling to Marineford and cooperated with Whitebeard's faction during the battle choosing to abdicate his position permanently and again became a willing enemy of both the Marines and the World Government.

Blackbeard only wanted to be a Shichibukai so as to be able to reach Impel Down in order to release several Level 6 prisoners and create a stronger crew. As soon as he achieved this goal, he was no longer interested, and resigned from his Shichibukai title.

Dismissal from the Shichibukai holds not only the individual's loss of title, but in cases also the breakdown of possible politics affiliated to the Shichibukai. As Boa Hancock was warned, while she obeyed the World Government, her nation's treaty with the World Government would be respected. However, if she did not heed the call of the World Government, then the treaty with her home island of Amazon Lily would be made void.

Smoker has implied that Hancock and her people will suffer repercussions for helping Luffy during the war; however, throughout the war, events related to her were often interpreted incorrectly by the Marines and others, thus her status as a Shichibukai seems to not have been brought into question.

Doflamingo has participated in several illegal activities such as the Human Auctioning House for the slave trade, but having disowned it did not seem to affect him. He also stated he would quit the Shichibukai should they bore him with menial assignments. He also placed a deep cover agent in the Marines, Vergo, and has the rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown to produce weapons for him in the underworld in the New World.

These crimes could easily revoke his status, but he has managed to keep this from being discovered. However, after Law blackmailed Doflamingo into forcing him to renounce his title to retrieve Caesar lest he face Kaido's wrath, Doflamingo was left with no choice but to resign his Shichibukai status. This provoked international uproar (though it was later revealed to be a deception). By designating Caesar as his subordinate instead of associate, Doflamingo was able to maintain his position while releasing Caesar from his status as a wanted criminal. Doflamingo's ability to make the world falsely believe that he resigned is a privilege beyond any Shichibukai, and Law suggested it was something that only a World Noble can accomplish. When Law's alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates was in the news, his seat as a Shichibukai fell into jeopardy. Although Fujitora revoked his status as a Shichibukai, it is unknown if the World Government has received this news.' Snow explained in great detail.

"Okay...but why did I have to know all of that I've seen and read the story." Orora asked confused.

'Be as that may the reason for you to know all of this is once you come into my world you will be a child again. You will be living on some island while your father will be either on the Grand Line or traveling to it. You will have to travel to the Grand Line on your own or with someones crew while making a name for yourself while trying not to get killed. Along the way on your journey to the Grand Line you will meet many bounty hunters, marines, pirates and maybe admiral and maybe some of the Shichibukai along the way. Whatever you do and have to do stay alive your father life depends on it and so do many others.' Snow spoke.

"Godmother exactly who is my father?" Orora asked she had an idea but she wanted it confirmed just to be sure.

'Edward Newgate, more commonly known as "Whitebeard" captain of the Whitebeard pirates.' Snow said with a hint of a smile.

"Wow daddy was... I mean is Whitebeard! That's so cool I can't wait to meet him." Orora said excitedly.

'Well what are you waiting for let's get started!' Snow laughed happily.

"I'm ready." Orora annouced.

'Don't quit yet you arn't their still is the matter of your disapearance.' Snow said.

"It isn't like anyones gonna miss me, so I see no problem."

'Oh really? What of your friend?' Snow asked indicating the sleeping girl on the bed behide Orora.

Orora turned to the side looking at the girl she view as a friend, she knew that Sango would be the only person who might miss her. She didn't really think that her adopted family would even notice that she was gone. But Sango might worry. "Could she come with me?" Orora asked.

They're was a few minutes of silence before Snow spoke up. 'She could come along but I'm afaird that your friend wouldn't be place on the same island as you that would make life to easy and the kimi or whatever wouldn't do that. I'm sorry.'

"I understand...well if she can't travel with me can I add least pick where she will end up at?" Orora questioned.

'That you can.' Snow answered.

"Okay then send Sango to Foosha Village in the East Blue. Sango has a soft spot for a certain raven haired, freckled face cutie pie that I know for a fact she would love to meet." Orora giggled at how Sango always gushed over Ace he was her favorite character.

'I see and you I bet I know who you like.' Snow laughed.

"Oi don't even go there!" Orora yelled blushing.

'Ok, Okay but your going to have to face him sooner or later my dear.' Snow voice sound mischieflly she was up to something.

"I'm not going to ask what your up to." Orora commented while packing a small bag of nessary item that she felt she would need. Finished packing a small backpack she wrote out a letter for Sango telling her will see each other again someday. She put the letter in Sango's pocket to find.

'You ready?' Snow asked.

"Yup! I have a question though." Orora looked around the room one last time thankful that this wasn't meet to be her life.

'What is it?'

"Will I get to meet you in person?"

'You'll meet me the day you find your father I'm traveling on his ship by his side.'

"Oh, I was hoping to meet you sooner than that." Orora whispered sadly.

'I know sweetie but I have to keep my distance so that no one will know of your lineage, we will be apart just a little while longer. Have no fear my love for I will always be not far from you. I might not be able to travel along side you but I will not leave you competly, for I have a few people looking out for you once you reach the grand line they will keep me posted. We have spent enough time talking for now, once you get to our world seek out teachers and fighters to learn from, keep your eyes and ears open at all times it will help you grown as a better fighter to survive the grand Line and all the dangers you will face. Oh I almost forgot to meantion the devil fruits-'

"I already know about them they are-"

'Yes but you all know so much, Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare (especially outside the Grand Line), a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do; this especially applies to isolated countries, even within the Grand Line, such as Amazon Lily and Wano Country, and even Princess Shirahoshi, as none of them know about Devil Fruits, instead believing the powers bestowed to be curses or sorcery.

Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over Beli 100,000,000 and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. Of course, individual fruits each have their differences in price, dependent on the powers bestowed, as the Ope Ope no Mi is worth Beli 5,000,000,000 in the black market. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit. One running theme with Devil Fruits, however, is the fact that they taste unimaginably bad, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, which they will immediately become aware of; a person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a Devil Fruit User (能力者 Nōryoku-sha?, literally meaning

"Ability User" or "Esper"). They come in different shapes and colors, and all Devil Fruits presumably have swirl marks or patterns on them of some kind. The only known exception is the Devil Fruit made by Vegapunk, which had ring patterns on it. There can be only one of each type of fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of a Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Despite this, all users tend to eat the entire fruit, as they are apparently unaware of this fact. Swallowing the fruit whole, as Buggy did, has the same effect, Peeling off the skin and eating it piece by piece, such as Kaku and Kalifa did, also works. After ingesting the fruit, the powers within affect the eater's lineage factor.

Devil Fruits are the origins of the powers of some of the strongest people in the current generation of the world, including rookie pirate crews,

Marine admirals, Shichibukai, and at least one Yonko. They are common in the Grand Line compared to the other four blues. A typical Grand Line Pirate crew will often center around a captain with a Devil fruit ability (such as the Bellamy Pirates, the Wapol Pirates, or the Foxy Pirates), while stronger crews and organizations will often contain many Devil Fruit users (such as the Whitebeard Pirates, the Donquixote Pirates, Baroque

Works, or the Marines). In fact, since entering the Grand Line, nearly every single major opponent that Luffy has faced had an ability, while in the East Blue he only faced two (not including Alvida, who ate her Devil Fruit later).

As noted by Crocodile, there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one other. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other powers can sometimes be brought down by a power considered "weak" in comparison; one such example is the Gomu Gomu no Mi unexpectedly withstanding the Goro Goro no Mi's powers, the Doru Doru no Mi unexpectedly holding back the Doku Doku no Mi's powers and Akainu's Magu Magu no Mi dealing a fatal blow to Ace despite his Mera Mera no Mi due to an order of superiority. Another surprise also came when the Mera Mera no Mi clashed against the Moku Moku no Mi, equalizing with each other, and then later against the Hie Hie no Mi with the same results.

Like many series, One Piece follows the trope that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes the user is wearing. Paramecia fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically (for example, Luffy's shirt will never burst a button when his chest is swollen in Gear 3rd, Mr. 1's pants become blades along with his legs, etc.), Zoan fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after transformation (Chopper's hat grew big when he was in Monster Point, Jabra's shoes are considerably stretched when in the hybrid form), and Logia fruit users transform their clothes (and subsequent accessories) to their element along with themselves. Oda explained in a SBS once that if he had done it realistically, the manga would have too much unnecessary nudity. However, some users do not seem to apply to this, such as Jewelry Bonney and

Honey Queen, whose clothes do not change proportionally to their powers.

It is implied that this common trait can also be extended drastically, after Devil Fruit powers have been "awakened," where the powers would not just affect clothes but also their surroundings, as demonstrated first by Doflamingo when the Ito Ito no Mi affected everything around him.

Devil Fruit powers can, in rare occasions, be "awakened" (覚醒 kakusei?), increasing the abilities of the user. The details of how a Devil Fruit can be awakened are so far unknown, but the increased abilities have been seen to allow significantly more power, as well as new abilities. The effects of the awakening depend on the class of the Devil Fruit.

For Zoan-class powers, awakening grants the users much larger transformations than other Zoan, while also gaining even more physical strength and durability, the latter contributing to a higher recovery rate. A side-effect appears to be their cutesy eyes and a snot hanging out of their nose, making them less intimidating than the true powers showcase. The Jailer Beasts of Impel Down are all awakened Zoan users. Paramecia-class powers, awakening can allow the power to affect even the surrounding, as opposed to the user's body.

Donquixote Doflamingo, with the Ito Ito no Mi, is confirmed to have awakened, and can transform objects to string as well as augment his main ability to create string from his own body; Luffy commented that such a feat makes it appear that it is no longer a mere Paramecia, the same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Devil Fruits of the same kind may exist at the same time. Several Devil Fruits have seen their consumers either die or meet unknown fates within in the storyline. Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi is still in use despite his death because Blackbeard somehow assimilated the power into himself, while Sabo has eaten Ace's reborn Mera Mera no Mi.

There exists a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia (悪魔の実図鑑 Akuma no Mi Zukan?) that lists the names and abilities of all the Devil Fruits. However, only a few of them have illustrations, meaning that most Devil Fruits cannot be identified by their shape. For example, the Gomu Gomu no Mi and the Yami Yami no Mi had pictures and could be recognized prior to consumption, whereas the Awa Awa no Mi and the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe did not, and could only be determined by the abilities they granted.

One individual known to utilize this book is Blackbeard, who, in his search for the Yami Yami no Mi, memorized its the shape from the illustration provided. Sanji also read the Encyclopedia when he was young, and became interested in the Suke Suke no Mi. With this new power comes a weakness: the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water (or "become a hammer," Devil Fruit users are susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater. This includes the white sea surrounding Skypiea. He elaborated on this, saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while standing water does. It is not until a Devil Fruit user is knee deep in water that they become immobilized, this is seen with the Gorgon sisters and Luffy in Boa Hancock's bath. Brook was also seen slowly losing his strength as the water levels in the floods the Ryugu Palace, demonstrating that being in contact with the sea does not instantly rob their strength unless it reaches a certain level.

If a part of the user is submerged, they cannot use their Devil Fruit powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources;e.g., when Luffy was knocked into the pool at Arlong Park, Genzo and Nojiko dove underwater and stretched his neck so his head would be above water. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users who are pirates and Marines sailing the Grand Line. Additionally, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the fishmen and some with greater weakness to the sea than normal (like the Kage Kage no Mi whose zombies are purified with salt) are almost useless against these races. However, the Devil Fruit power will also render a Fishman or Merman just as weak in water as it would anyone else, so this advantage is only applied to one that has not consumed a Devil Fruit themselves.

Seastone a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. How weakened the user's movements become depends on how much physical contact the user has with the Seastone. In addition, all other Devil

Fruit users will have their powers nullified when they are grabbed by the user of the Yami Yami no rumor, as recounted by Jabra, is that Devil Fruits house actual devils that will fight when placed in proximity of one another. The resulting battle would destroy the users' bodies. Nevertheless, Blueno contradicted this claim, stating that Grand Line scientists have noted that the phenomenon of one's body destroying itself only occurs when one consumes two Devil Fruits. The main attraction of eating a Devil Fruit is the power bestowed upon the user, with many spending their entire lives seeking out just one specific fruit. More often than not, the benefits and uses of the power are far greater than the loss of the ability to swim. However, due to lack of information known by most, and with Devil Fruits that are still unknown, the average consumer plays Russian Roulette when consuming one, without knowing what fruit it may be. With no way of removing the curse, all Devil Fruits users are labeled as "freaks", "Devils", and "monsters" for the remainder of their lives. All Devil Fruit users have to be trained to a certain degree from, simple activation control to full combat techniques.

Another problem with the Devil Fruits is that a few of them offer "weird" or "useless" powers. While many citizens can be fascinated by their powers, others may leave a consumer leading a miserable life full of discrimination from those around them. However, due to the lack of information within some societies and cultures, misconceptions on how this power was achieved can lead to manipulation of individuals for that user's own purposes.'

While Snow was talking a bright light surrounded them pulling and squeezing down Sango and Orora's body their bodies began to change to better fit into the world. Sango didn't change much because she wasn't from their world, her skin tone, and eyes stayed the same while her once brown hair became blonde.

Orora changed the most even though she was of both worlds. Her sun kissed brown skin remain, her dark brown eyes lightened up with shimmers of gold and purple, her once should length raven hair grew longer falling past her hips and lightened extremely to the color tarnish copper. Hidden from view under her clothes on both her hips were a ten point star hanging from a crescent moon. Behide her right ear stood the mark of her family crest her proud lineage, the mark of her father surrounded by leaves and flower. On the top of her should blades and feet were birth marks in the shape of feathers. Gone was the bodies of the once twenty something year old, in its place a cute little girl the age of four years old.

Snow was still talking about the types of devil fruit. The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia class Devil Fruits gain superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison.

The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but for prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits).

There also exist manufactured Zoan Devil Fruits, fashioned by Vegapunk and Donquixote Doflamingo. While Vegapunk's fruit was a failure, Doflamingo's fruits, renamed "SMILEs" were a success. They are manufactured in his factories using Caesar Clown's SAD, and sold to big names of the sea. Kaido of the Yonko even used them to create an army of Devil Fruit users.

The rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes, users of Logia class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like smoke and poison gas, forms of plasma (in some cases, energies) like fire and lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible making physical attacks harmless go through them, or able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form.

Then their were the unnamed devil fruits too that could give pores such as: manipulate magnetic forces, manipulate the age of a person,human fortress, allowing subordinates and weapons to be stored inside ones body, voodoo powers, morph body parts into instruments and use music as a weapon, Ancient Zoan which allows to take the form of a dinosaur, convert damage taken into strength, expanding muscles, zoan of cow, koala, zebra, rhinoceros, wings to fly, turn into diamond, Mythical Zoan, dragon, manipulate gravity, changing ones body weight, whatever you think of in your imagination come to life. Their was talk about a devil fruit that can only be found in depths of the deepest part of the sea, no one has ever found thoes before. Snow only told her of these things that if her goddaughter decided to before a devil fruit user that she knew what she was getting into plus to choose her fruit wisely.

Orora looked to to the little girl who slept peaceful on her bed. "I'll see you one day again. Goodbye Sango stay safe."

* * *

Light. Bright light. Filled the room, sheilding her eyes from the piering light Orora felt a hand grab ahold of hers pulling her toward the slight.

'...Owie.' Orora winched as she looked into the light hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever was holding her hand. She couldn't make out the face cause of the light but she could see long, flowing blue hair, a short striped dress closed by laces that have flower-shaped buttons, with loose sleeves, and a scarf. She also wears a polka-dotted bandanna, and over it a light blue and purple pirate hat with her Jolly Roger in the center, a skull with a snowflake design. She also sports a cape, hanging from her back.

A giggle came from her godmother. "My sweet precious little one take care of yourself. Grow strong fast were waiting for you." Snow leaned over a pressed a kiss to her goddaughters forehead before disappearing in a gust of wind and snow flakes.

Orora looked around shivering through were people all around but none of them paid her any mind it was as if she was not even there. The island she didn't recognize from where she was sitting against a wall. 'Where am I...a alley?-'

Orora stopped her thoughts short as her stomach suddenly rumbled, cursing herself for not packing a lest some snacks before she left the world she knew. No she couldn't pout she had to remember the words of her godmother. The plan was to get strong, survive, become a pirate and find daddy! But first she had to find something to eat to hold her over until morning. Taking her backpack off Orora pulled out a small blanket and her pocket knife, the blanket to wrap around herself to shield her from the damp cool air, judging form the way the sun was in the sky it had to be almost five at night. And the knife to fight if need be, she would fight if she really needed to but if not she would be just another faceless kid till she become a pirate.

Walking out of the alley Orora kept to the shadows she didn't need the added attention of anyone unless they were going to be a allies of her's. As she walked she noticed signs and building that would be of use to her to gather information, she kept her eyes up memorizing as many things that she could. It was always a good idea to know your surroundings it was how she had kept herself safe in her first life. This might be her name home but it was no different then being a orphan all over again, she was a street rat that had to survive in this place till she was stronger.

'This most be a business island' she mused there were alot of different stores and business sailing all types of good. She frowned pulling her shoulders down folding her body making herself as small as she could hiding from the eyes of thoes who openly watched her. The eyes told stories; some laughed at her finding amusement in the fact that she was a orphan, some held pity, while the others held thoes of the look of hatred as if she wasn't suppose to be there. 'Who were they to judge her?' Sighing, Orora told herself she wouldn't stay on this island for long.

Orora passed by restaurants, the smell setting her stomach off loudly, those who were close enough to hear it looked at her. Face flushed in embarrassment she ducked her walking quickly. This continued for a few hours till she decided she would call it a night. She had to find a safe place to sleep for the night, she couldn't go back to the alley she had first walked out of there had to many eyes that had seen her. Orora wandered down a few more street, keeping a careful eye out for anyone who watched her to closely, she found a small abandoned building with all the windows boarded up. The building was in good shape just old. This would be her home for now. Walking around the build she mad sure that their wasn't any big opening in the building, which turned out their wasn't; infact it would seem every entrance to the building was cut off.

'How was she to get in?' There was barely any sunlight left she had to get in before it got to dark. Running her hands over the building she found a lose board at the base of the rear wall. Moving the board gave way to a small opening only small enough for someone of child height and even then you had to crawl into the building to gain entrance. Looking back quickly left in right she made sure no one saw her her about to crawl into the building.

Looking around, Orora saw that the building wasn't just abandoned so was the furniture that ways once used. Their was a few chairs scattered around, a grand couch, tables and blanket and food? 'Why were their blankets and food here?' Could she have trust passed on ones hiding spot?looking trying to see if anyone was here Orora saw no one, quickly she eat some of the bread on the table and apple, holding the knife close to her chest huddled down for the night on one side of the couch falling asleep before her head hit the cushion.

It couldn't have been more then ten minutes when someone shook her away rather rudely. Reacting quickly Orora swung her knife at the person who woke her. The person was quick to grab her arm preventing her from hurting them.

"Woah there little one; calm down, no ones going to hurt you." The person spoke in a soothing voice as if they were not talking to a person but a spooked animal. Eyes wide she looked into the face of the person who was speaking to her. Taking in their disarrayed countenance, the person who was holding her hand was a boy older then her. He looked to be maybe ten or eleven while the other boy standing next to him looked older, she would say fourteen or fifth-teen. They both were dressed in tatty shirts and pants with shoes that seen better days.

"Who are you yoi?" The oldest boy asked, his voice quiet but his eyes eyes suspicious. Orora made sure not to move, she kept her face blank of emotion.

"Orora. You?" she asked. Which he didn't answer her, instead he looked to his friend sharing a silent conversation between the two of them. They most have came to a agreement because it was the younger of the two who spoke to her next.

"I'm Thatch and this is my brother Marco." His voice warm and gentle. He was cute he had wide green eyes, brown spiky hair. When he smiled at her. She could see that he was missing a tooth with made him even cuter to her. Marco was the taller of the two he had a sleeplish looked to him, tall and lanky, blonde hair cut in a weird style that made him look like a pineapple. Despite the weird hair style he was just as cute as his younger brother they were both rather adorable.

"What are you doing here yoi?" Marco demanded.

Orora blinked at the straight to the point question. "I was sleeping tiil you woke me up." she pouted.

Thatch had the grace to look sleeplish while scratching his cheek. "Sorry about that, but...why would you sleep here? Won't your family worry about you? He asked.

"What family? I'm a orphan I have no family." Orora yawned out.

Thatch's eyes soften at her. "Oh well I've never seen you before, and I've lived here my whole life."

"That's caused I stored away on a boat to get here. I just need to sleep here for the night then I'll be out of your hair tomorrow" she lied.

Well it wasn't really a lie she was going to look for another place after a goodnight sleep.

Both Thatch and Marco stared at her as if they were trying to decided if they believe her or not.

"Where did you live before coming here?" Marco asked her.

Another yawn escaped her. "Off an on in different orphanages; I left after it was clear to see that only the cute kids were wanted."

It was the truth it was what she once did there was no different now either except that this place wasn't crowded with other children. She didn't have to worry about giving up her bed. She shivered thinking about her past life thoes were memories she wish would disappear forever. Thatch had released her hand back to her sometime ago allow her to be able to pull the blanket tighter around herself. She silvered trying to keep warm.

"Hey," Thatch called to her pulling her back into reality.

He was sitting down on the opposite side of the couch holding his arm out to her. "Come me're." She shook her head no backing up away from him closer to her size of the couch. Thatch smiled disarmingly. "It's okay I won't dare hurt you. Your cold. I just want to help that's all." He said coming closer to her. He reached out a hand to her, to which she flinched away from.

Thatch paid her no mind picking her up to sit in his lap between his legs. He made sure that the little blanket that was around her stayed in place holding in what little warmth she had already had. He pressed her back against his chest wrapping the bigger blanket he had around the both of them. Finally accepting the help he offered he felt Orora body relax into him. Curling around the tiny girl, Thatch nuzzled her soft curly copper hair and sighed softly relaxing when his brother also decided to close and share his warmth too. He hugged the tiny girl tighter to himself promising to help her in anyway she might need. No one knew how hard it was to live on the street better than him and his brother, he couldn't image what the girl was thinking traveling the sea alone t her age.

Marco share similar thoughts to his brother too, the girl was young very young for that matter. When she had said only the cute kids got adopted he couldn't figure out why anyone din't want the girl she wasn't ugly in the lest. The adult most be either dum or stupid. Or both! Whatever the case was he knew that they were going to be watching after the child seeing as how his brother took a liking to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Orora was awakened by the arms holding her squeezing her tighter, her eyes snapped open at the memory of last night.

'Damn I was to be up way earlier than this.' Orora blinked her eyes to get adjusted to the change in light. She had to get rolling on her plan she wanted to be stronger.

"Thatch? Can you you let me go please." The arms squeeze her closer then released her quickly, too quickly that she fall out of his lap. She would have hit the floor landing straight on her face if it wasn't for Marco catching her under arms pulling her up into his hold.

Orora's head snapped up surprised she didn't even know he was awake.

"You alright there, Orora, yoi?" Marco spoke, his voice was silightly deep for his age. She knew that as he grew his voice would deeper. She loved the sound of his voice, it sent shivers down her spine, the octave of his voice tickled her eardrums in a way she wasn't use to.

"Yes I'm okay thank you for your help and thank you for letting me stay the night with you guys." Orora giggled. Letting him return her to her fit, steady on her fit once more she returned her backpack to her back and her blanket surrounding her.

Giving Marco a smile in goodbye she looked to see Thatch still asleep. "Tell him I said thank you would you."

Grabbing a apple off the table on her way to the door Orora went to walk out the door. One foot in the door the other out when she was whipped around to face Marco.

"Wha-What do you want from me?" Orora yelled frantically, her head raising, hair fluttering around her head.

"Leave me alone!" Orora screamed, waking up Thatch. But Orora didn't notice, trapped in her mind her memories causing her heart to ache. She didn't even realize she was crying until Thatch was whispering in her ear.

"Shhh Orora Shhhh your alright no one will hurt you." Thatch soothed.

Orora's head snapped up, her eyes burning into Thatch's. A warm soft hand cupped her cheek gently. Orora took in a sharp breath and froze as the hand moved titling her head, her heart beating frantically against her chest. The foreign hand on her face proceeded to brush away the tears that slipped without her noticed. Orora's response was to shut her eyes tightly, not wanting them to see her weak.

"Open your eyes, yoi." Marco commanding voice, stupid adorable verbal tic. Orora cursed as her eyes opened to view the two boys standing before her, they each held a palm against her cheeks, eye to eye.

"Where were you going to go?" Thatch asked.

"To catch another boat off this island." Orora's voice trembled

"Why would you do that?" Marco asked not understanding.

"Cause I want to to be free, and the only way to live free is the life of a pirate. We judge ourselves by what we feel capable of doing, while others judge us by what we have already done. I'll live free, regret nothing and have hope for tomorrow!" Orora answered.

Marco and Thatch stared shocked watching Orora walk away toward the shore.

* * *

 _ **North Blue.**_

All the sea held dangers but North Blues held less dangers the most insignificant. He had traveling all the way here but good sword smiths were hard to come by.

Mihawk didn't have friends. No acquaintances either. Only rivals. He wanted a challenge someone worthy to spend his time on, but at last their were not many who were strong enough to challenge him. It was his increasing boredom of not having a decent enough spar with anyone was not helping his nerves. He had just docked at the bay when the sound of yelling caught his attention.

"It's dangerous you can't just hop ship tp ship like that." A boy with brown hair yelled at a little girl.

"I do as I please Thatch you can't stop me." The little girl repiled.

The boy named Thatch turned to face another boy with blonde hair demaning that the stop here.

"Why do we have to stop her? If she wants to get herself killed let her yoi." The blonde boy answered back.

"Marco you can't be serious she's just a kid!" Thatch screamed.

"Look I know you care if she gets hurt, but she's not my responablity yoi." Marco told Thatch.

"So your just gonna let her go?" Thatch demanded. To that Marco gave no answer he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the girl from the corner of his eye.

"Well I won't let her die." Thatch screamed, he reached out to grab the girl. Mihawk watched the two kids fight he could tell that the boy Thatch was trained in fighting. He wasn't perfect but he was good for his age, the girl didn't seem to know how to fight but she could predict where the boy would attach from. Both he and the other boy Marco he believes was the oldest name watched as the little girl managed to efficiently evade any and all attacks.

"I don't want to fight you Thatch, but if I have to I will." Orora screamed.

"Then why would you fight me." Thatch yelled barely missing the kick amid at his side.

"Because your standing in my way, I have a dream to reach and if i die trying at least I've tried." Orora blocked a hard kick with both her arms dipping low she kicked Thatch legs from over him. Quickly pinning him to the ground her knees pressed into his shoulders.

Thatch first instinct was to fight to be free, but the tear that landed on his cheek held him in place. Shocked to find tears dripping down on to him Thatch couldn't bring himself to fight the again he know if the fight continued on he would win but only to bring the small pain. She would

fight till she couldn't anymore.

"Why would you fight me knowing that I could really hurt you?" Thatch asked her.

A small hic up escaped from her. "I don't know how to give up. I made a promise to myself that I would never give up, no matter what. I must overcome pain if I want to get stronger. Thatch I know you want to look after me but you can't. You have your own life and a brother who loves and care for you. As for me I have no one...I trust no one. And yet I'm happy you've shown me kindness. But there is something you have already forgotten, I am a orphan who has to stand on my own two feet if I want to make it in this world. In order to do that I can't be afraid."

In a swift move Orora didn't see coming Thatch rolled claiming her into his arms hugging her to his chest. "Will see you again won't we?" Thatch asked, asking for him as his brother.

"Yeah will meet again someday. I don't know when and where but no one in this whole world is bore to be alone." Orora returned the hug given to her before pulling away giving Thatch a kiss on the cheek. She did the same to Marco too. Finished with her goodbyes she turn to their audience.

Bowing her head Orora introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Mihawk."

Mihawk was a lean man with black hair, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes He was wearing a black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hide a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wore light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. Around his neck, appeared a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries his sword

Yoru on his back at times he isn't using it. Yoru is a curved black blade in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden hand guard decorated by blue and green, and a hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity.

Kneeling before the child Mihawk spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you too young one. What is your name?"

Orara watched Mihawk closely. "I don't really have a name, but I like the name Orora. So you can call me Orora."

"I see." He said, placing his hand on one of her tiny shoulders. "Forgive me for eavesdropping but I couldn't but help but hear that you were looking to get stronger. Correct?"

She smiled nodding he head fast. "Yes."

"Your goals are admirable I will help you by being your teacher." Mihawk

Orora was shocked she was just about to ask him if he would be her teacher. "Really?"

Mihawk nodded. "You were correct when you spoke to the boy. You are a orphan and you need to be strong to survive in this world, I can tell by the way you speak and act that you have been through alot. You are a brave one, but it isn't right for you to travel on your own. One you are a girl and two you are far to young. I offer you a home and training."

Excited that the first step was taken in her journey Orora did something foolish out of happiness. She threw herself into his arms hugging him.

Mihawk tensed not use to affection, but returned the hug lifting the small child into his arms. Still holding on to the child Mihawk took the time to speak to the two child who watched him.

"She spoke the truth, you do not have to worry I will look after her. You just continue to get stronger something tells me this will not be the last time we will see each other." With that said he carried the girl off to the swordsmith shop.

* * *

 _ **(Sword-smith shop )**_

"It's good to see you again Sir Dracule Mihawk." the shop older said with a bow.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to see you again as well. Are my things ready?" Mihawk asked.

"Yes they turned out wonderfully." The ower ducked behide the counter return with Mihawks swords polisshed and sharpen to perfection.

Mihawk sat the small child down, inspecting the blades Mihawk nodded. "Yes beautifully done as always."

"Thank you, you are too kind." the ower blushed from the praise, he wasn't use to it most people threatened to harm and didn't pay. But Mihawk was one of his prized costumers who was kind and always paid handsomely. "What a beautiful child is she yours?"

Mihawk turned to see Orora gazing at a few sword in a barrel. "Yes she is." he didn't intake which question he was answering to if he agreed the child was beautiful or if she was his.

"You see something you like?" Mihawk asked watching her closely.

Orora pointed out a few swords that held her attention. Mihawk noticed that the sword she had chosen were a Kogatana, Daito, Zanbato, and a Yoto.

Mihawk inspected the blades chosen, they were all great finds worthy of a great sword men.

The kogatana (小刀 kogatana?, literally meaning "little backsword") is a very small version of a katana. It is more like a hand-sized knife, and is usually used for backup when samurai fight. A kogatana would logically be from the size of an average person's hand to about a small dagger's size.

Rather than a specific weapon, the daito (大刀 daitō?, literally meaning "long sword") is actually a category of blade under which both katana and tachi fall. To qualify as a daito, the sword must have a blade longer than 2 shaku (approximately 24 inches or 60 centimeters)

A zanbato (斬馬刀 zanbatō?, literally meaning "horse-slaying blade") is a particularly gigantic, curved sword in comparison to the wielder, which makes it too cumbersome to be wielded properly.

Yoto (妖刀 Yōtō?, literally meaning "Cursed Blade"): A sword that carries a curse and brings misfortune to its wielders.

The sword were all beautiful made the zanbato being the most beautiful of all the swords. Mihawk could honestly say he has never seen a sword like it. The handle was made of diamonds and crystal,the blade itself was long and slender colored both black and white with shimmers of blues and gold, the tip of the sword was in the shape of crescent moon with a snow flake hanging from it. He could tell from the craftsmanship that the sword had to be over a hundred years old if not more. Gathering the sword he placed them of the counter to buy.

"I will to buy these." Mihawk spoke pulling out a pouch of gold.

"Sir Dracule Mihawk forgive me if I sound as if I'm questioning your strength, but I most warnge you that the blades you have chosen are all cursed. The zanbato is an ancient sword older then the devil fruit some say, the sword comes from a great family that died out long ago. You know the story of the zoan fruits well the zoan fruit come from that family. The government say that much isn't know of the mythical fruit. Which is a lie those who have lived to tell the tail of going to the New world says their is a mythical island that no can step foot on. The island can only be seen at night for some odd reason that no one knows, the island is in the shape of a crescent with a snow flake hanging from it. I believe the sword is from there, I can't prove it because no ones stepped on the island in over a hundred years. The sword holds great power but only thoes who proves themselves to the sword can unlock its secrets." The owner explained.

"How did you come by the sword?" Mihawk asked.

"A marine was bragging about finding it on the Grand Line encased in ice and crystal, he was able to released the sword from its prison but when he went to weild the sword he die instantly. I've had the sword ever since."

"Hmmm..." Mihawk mused. He wonder why the sword did not kill him, it could be because he felt no need to carry another sword. 'But why didn't the sword harm the child?' he asked himself.

"Thank you for the warnging I will take my chances." Mihawk comment handing the gold over. Done shopping Mihawk turned to Orora.

"Are you ready to go?" Mihawk asked strapping the swords to his back.

"Yes I'm ready, thank you." Orora bowed to the ower then to Mihawk, reaching her arms up in the universal sign for pick me up or hold me.

Picking Orora up he held her to his chest carrying her back to the shore, were he got on his one person boat with Orora sitting on his lap. Waving her arms Orora called out to Thatch and Marco who watched from the shore as the boat sailed away. "Goodbye, thank you so much for taking care of me. I'll miss you. Remember I'll promise okay I'll see you guys again once I'm stronger! Bye Marco! Bye Thatch!"

* * *

 _ **( Days later on the Grand line )**_

"Orora wake up, we are here." Mihawk spoke after docking on his home island.

"So, I'll be living here now on?" Orora asked curiously looking at what looked to be a old world enchanted mansion.

"Yes, you will be living here till you feel it is time to move on." Mihawk lead her around the mansion showing her into her room.

"This will be your room, connected to this room is mine and the master bathroom. We will began your training tomorrow morning. For now please feel free to make your self comfortable, get cleaned up dinner will be ready with in a hour." Mihawk spoke putting away her swords and placing her bag on the bed.

Bathed and dressed in one on the modest vintage night gowns that Mihawk bought for her, Orora went to the dinning area for dinner. Served for dinner was: fruit salad, chicken, veggies, and a slice on bead.

Sipping on his wine Mihawk watched Orora eat, the poor child ate slowly and kept watching him as if he would harm her or take away her food.

"Please stop looking at me like that, no harm will come to you. Neither will I take away your food." Mihawk spoke soothingly.

"Forgive me I'm not use to kindness." Orora whispered swallowing a bite of bread.

"That is alright I understand, since you will be staying with me I have a few questions to ask you?"

"Such as?" Orora wonder what he wanted to know through wasn't really much to tell.

"When we were traveling I happened to see a mark behide you ear, what is it?" Mihawk asked watching her closely, he had a idea on what it was.

"A birth mark." Orora answered sipping on her tea.

"I am aware that it is a birth mark my question is do you know what it means?"

"I know a little but not much...I was told that it wasn't to be talked about."

"I see, I know a little about the birth mark. With that mark on you how is it that you are a orphan?"

"I"m a orphan out of hatred and protection. I can't tell you all the details but I can tell you that me being aalive is a secret. If the government was to find out things would be alot worst then what they are." Orora explained.

Mihawk thought about everything that was spoken of. 'She is correct in her thinking if the world knew that someone of the great line lived she would be in danger'. All knew of the great line it was just as powerful as the will of D if not stronger, but what bothered him was that the great line disappeared years ago so how was she of hat line? Unless their were survivors; who was her father and mother then?

A half eaten plate but a empty bowl of fruit and the bread gone Orora finished her tea and water. "I'm finished eating."

"You didn't ate all your food why?" Mihawk asked.

"I don't eat red meat I can't it makes me sick. Plus I haven't had a descent meal in so long if I was to eat anymore I would become ill." Orora explained walking over to Mihawks chair.

Mihawk watched as the child drew near, he waited to see what she would do. When she came to a complete stop she beckoned him down to her level.

Curious he leaned down only to receive a small peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Goodnight Mihawk and thank you for everything." Orora said pulling away turning to go to bed.

"Goodnight Orora, I'll see you in the morning." Mihawk spoke.

* * *

 _ **( Morning )**_

"Are you ready?" Mihawk asked standing with his sword in first position.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm going to show you each position. The first position, Ochs ("ox"), essentially assumed by drawing the weapon up and to the "outside".

The point may aim somewhat downward or upward but typically aimed at the opponent's face or throat. This was called "window". The blade alignment by observing the angle of the cross, the blade is neither vertical nor horzontal but slightly diagonal, in fact, the natural position achieved by cutting upward. In this position note the short edge aims not upward or downward but toward the fighter, while the thumb is under the blade, not on top of it.

The hilt is held just in front of beside or the head at temple level, but may be also held just above it. Also, the Ochs is not a "hanging point" or hanging guard position. The Ochs position, although not as stable as others, protects well, allows a direct threat with its straight thrust, turn to cut diagonally downward, or pull back to cut from underneath.

Lowering the weapon to the middle achieves the second position or Pflug ("plow"). Either passing or making a single small step of the foot in transition is useful here. The point should aim at the opponent's chest or throat and the hilt should be held more off to the side in front of the hip joint rather than dead center between the legs. Note that depending on which leg leads in the Pflug, the hip the pommel is in front changes.

There are a few variations of this position such as puling the hilt further back near or even past the hip. Some masters are specific that on the right side, the stance is held with the long edge down but that on the left side it is held long edge up (in effect, merely a lowered a left Ochs). This "long Pflug" (for lack of a term) permits a quick cut under from behind as well as allowing better donward thrusts.

Each of these left plow positions, long edge up and long edge down, appear in the source texts. To acheive either the left hand should simply keep a looser grip to allow it turn while the right maintains normal grip pressure. The long edge down position permits quick slices and upward thrusts. Overall the plow protects and covers very well while permitting all third position is Alber ("fool"), achieved by lowering the point with the hands (and making a pass of the foot, forward or back, in transition). Either leg may lead. The weapon is held point down, usually between the legs rather than outside of or next to them. This guard is also the "middle iron door" of the Italians. The position is deceptively open and allows for quick counter strikes.

The fourth is "from the roof", Vom Dach/Vom Tag (an Oberhut), by raising the weapon up with the shoulders (held at roughly 45-degrees, not horizontal). Passing the foot is useful in transitioning here. The position is both threatening and warding. It easily lowers to any other stance or turns to the ox.

Good the next one is called:

The "roof" guard may also be placed over the (generally right side) shoulder rather than over the head. The hilt can be above or in front of the collar, but not down in front of the chest. Note the blade is neither angled behind the head, nor held horizontal, nor resting on the shoulder.

Some armors prevent holding the weapon above the head, hence the side version. More stable than held above the head, the position still permits a variety of threats and counters. This position easily turns around into ox or drops down to plow.

When held over the shoulder strikes are quicker and more deceptive but have somewhat less range and strength. Note that depending upon the angle and prior action, the stance can appear as if the weapon is held behind the head or neck, when in fact, this is just an illusion created by a turn of the waist. In addition the four above, a fifth position is the Nebenhut ("near ward"), assumed by rotating the weapon down and to the side from above. Passing the foot again is useful in transitioning here. This is called Posta Coda Longa ("tail" or "long tail"). Note on the right side here the point slants downward and behind, not off to the side, with the long edge aiming forward at the opponent, not at the ground. This permits a strong rising cut with the long edge, ending in an ox position. Otherwise, if held with the short edge forward (such as in a left side posture), a full upward cut with the back of the blade end in the roof position. While somewhat inviting, the Neben stance is also menacing and deceptive.

As with all the stances, except plow, the sword is held essentially on a 45-degree angle. The tail easily lifts to the roof or rises up into an ox on the opposite side."Mihawk demonstrated.

Orora looked performed the steps over and over working up a good sweat.

"Good! Now move your feet faster, loosen your grip a little your moves should flow like water, graceful and strong." Mihawk called out from his chair were he watched her practice.

'Up down up down, turn right turn left, cut upward, step back, edge not upward or down but at enemy' Orora kept telling herself.

"Perfect now do it again." Mihawk praised the girl was a natural. She just might be better then him if she kept this up.

Chanting in her Orora moved on ward to harder movements. 'Diagonally downward, two steps back, one step forward, always keep your eyes on your opponent. Aim for the face or throat, never let your opponent see you your weakness; remain strong!'

After five hours of practice Mihawk called her over for a break. Water and juice was given to along with cheese, salmon, nuts and berries.

Mihawk stood up to practice himself. "Your doing great for your frist time. When your done eating I want you to practice one hand just for a hour then will call it a day."

"Okay." Orora said wiping the crumbs from her mouth.

* * *

 _ **( Day 3- day 100 )**_

Training everyday in the morning and two hours before bed.

 _practice using both single-hand and two-hand grips (i.e., side-sword and long-sword)_

 _\- practice single as well as double-handed swords as well as the rapier_

 _\- practice use and coordination of a shields_

 _\- practice cuts and strikes (for proper delivery, angle, flow, and recovery)_

 _\- practice full-contact strikes at a fixed target or pell (for power and focus)_

 _\- practice stepping and footwork on its own_

 _\- practice controlled strikes and cuts at a mobile target_

 _\- practice strike and counter-strike combinations with and without a partner_

 _\- practice use and coordination of two weapon combinations, such as sword and buckler or dagger_

 _\- conduct safe contact sparring with controlled intent (using wooden weapons or blunt steel training blades)_

 _\- spar at full speed and full-body targets (wearing helmets)_

 _\- spar without verbal comment or instruction_

 _\- spar by alternating offense only/defense only_

 _\- practice with dissimilar weapons against one another_

 _\- practice against (and with) pole-weapons,_

 _\- conduct test-cutting with a sharp live-blade (to understand how it's really functions)_

 _\- include grappling/wrestling and empty-hand actions in all training_

 _\- do some aerobic exercise for stamina_

 _\- do some form of weight training for strength_

 _ **( Basic Sword Care and Maintenance )**_

Oiling Your Sword: Machine Oil, Light Mineral Oil, Gun oil or Choji Oil

Polishing out scratches

 _ **( Common Repairs )**_

One simple method for straighten blade: taking the blade and bending in back into shape over a knee before wading back into combat. The 'straightening over the knee method' is still a valid one - but you need to be extremely careful as one slip and you could end up in the nearest emergency ward.. So for a safer method, you might want to consider making the simple wooden tool made from two pieces of 2x4 about 12" to 14" long. (which can also be used on TWISTED blades, that are much harder to fix by hand). Bear in mind that REPEATED bending and straightening of a sword will eventually cause the metal to become fatigued, however bending it 3 or 4 times should not be a problem.

 _ **( Sharpen a Sword )**_

With a file and whetstone

Accusharp

* * *

 _ **( Before bed workout )**_

Before taking her night shower Orora grab her wooden sword. Performing her workout as a circuit, resting thirty seconds between exercises reps of thirty. Orora used light weighted sword three times a week then switched to heavier swords for the rest of the week. She did that for a while then switch to only heavy swords add more weight as the week pressed on.

Half-Cut: Orora grabbed her wooded sword with both hands, palms facing each other, but separated her grip by four inches. Her right hand on top, athletic stance placing her feet together. Arms bent at all times, she lifted the sword up over her head so the blade pointed directly behind her.

Taking a short step forward with her left foot and simultaneously sliced downward, so that the sword ended up in front of her with the bottom hand at waist level. Then she returned to starting position.

"That's one rep, only twenty nine more to go." Orora whispered. She switched her grip doing thirty on on her right foot in foot.

Full-Cut: The step up is the same position as the half-cup. Lunging with left leg until it's nearly parallel to the floor, and slice downward with the sword so it end ups up in front of you and your bottom hand at waist level. Return to starting position. One rep complete now finish off the next twenty nine then switch grip to left hand over right hand, lunging with right leg repeating the same number of rep.

"Never give up! I have to prove myself, I have to save Daddy I want to spend time with my father I want to see and be near my godmother. I will past this test and any other set before me!" Orora chated under her breath going through the horizontal cut.

Horizontal-cut: Stance with feet shoulder-width apart. Holding sword so hands are slighly in front of your right shoulder with sword extended behind you. Rotate hips and shoulders from the right to left as you slice with sword tracing a line parallel to the ground and at eye level, stopping when your bottom hand reaches your left arm pit. Return to starting position. Thirty reps. Switch grips left over right. Cut left to right, rotating hips in shoulders in the opposite direct. Thirty reps.

'Almost done come on you can do it Orora!' Screamed in her head finishing the night with Thrust lunges.

Thrust lunge: Feet together, holding sword with arms bent and hand near left hip so sword extending in front of her. lunge forward with right leg until front thigh becomes parallel to ground and push sword forward. Reverse the motion and return to start position. Thirty reps. Switch grips left over right. Lunge with left leg and start on right hip. Thirty reps.

Arms shaky, slightly winded Orora put away her sword. Gathered her bathing suppiles, and a change of clothes heading to the shower.

* * *

 _ **( Day 100 turned into One year and six months.)**_

 _Training everyday in the morning and two hours before bed. With added things to work on._

 _\- practice thrusts_

 _\- practice footwork (for speed, agility, and mobility)_

 _\- practice lunges and recovering_

 _\- practice point-control at a fixed target_

 _\- practice attack and counter-attack combinations with and without a partner (to gain coordination and reflexes)_

 _\- train with and without a second-hand weapon (dagger, buckler, etc.)_

 _\- practice with the sword held in the opposite hand_

 _\- practice with single dagger against single dagger, and against rapier & dagger _

_\- practice routines with a historically accurate replica_

 _\- conduct constant sparring (the only way to learn timing, perception, proper movement and feedback)_

 _\- practice with and against a side-sword/cut-and-thrust swords_

Within thoes two years and six months Orora learn sword play at a rapid paste she was learning 5x faster than a normal person. Martial Arts was added to her training after living with Mihawk for eight months. Striking, kicking, leg kicks, sweeps, punches, slaps, finger pokes, parries, evasion tactics, footwork, elbow and knee strikes, and specific kinds of stances that reflect defensive or attacking positions. Other basic skills that may occur within specific sets of styles include take downs, throws, head butts, grappling, chokes, rolls, ground techniques, wrestling, joint manipulation, stomping, submission holds and striking vital areas of the body. All basic martial art moves were combined with her sword style making her a deadly fighter.

"Lord Mihawk?" Orora called.

"Yes my dear?"

"What is Haki?" Orora asked.

"Where did you hear of it?" Mihawk asked he never told her about it?

"I read it in a book out of the libaray in the north wing."

Mihawk crossed his arms over his chest leaning back in his chair. "I see well Haki is: Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku), use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku). Haki" is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures... "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation"... It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these... 'The act of not doubting'. That is strength!"

Interesting in learning more Orora moved closer to Mihawk leaning forward as if that would help her learn more she was exciting she couldn't help herself. "Tell me more please."

Holding up his cup of wine Mihawk swirled his wine around in his cup. "Haki is separated into three categories, or "colors" (色 shoku?):

Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities[10]; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they are better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of Haki, it just requires more work. Furthermore, at least two types of Haki can also be used simultaneously."

"Will you teach me Haki?" Orora asked excited.

"I can teach you. You already know Kenbunshoku Haki though." Mihawk chuckled suprised Orora didn't know she was using Kenbunshoku Haki before he even starting teaching her.

"Whats so funny?" Orora head was tilted to the size.

Tapping her on the nose Mihawk smiled. "You are little one, when I first meet you you fought your friend Thatch correct?"

"Yes." Orora couldn't see where he was going with this.

"The most common usage of Kenbunshoku Haki to sense the presence of others. This ability allows the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. It's not like seeing a person physically,but rather recognizes the target by an "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background. Using this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. This type of Haki can also allow the user to empathize with the emotions and nature of others. It is possible that this form of Haki allows the user to sense the strength of others as well." Mihawk explained.

"Okay...but why was you laughing then?" Orora asked fustrated.

"When you fought Thatch you were using Kenbunshoku Haki, the only reason he was able to land a hit on you was because you let your emotions get the better of you plus you weren't properly trained." Mihawk pointed out.

"Are you saying that I don't need training in Kenbunshoku Haki?" Orora wondered?

"Ai that is what I'm saying even though you haven't been training on Kenbunshoku Haki like you do your swordsmanship and martial art you

have already mastered Kenbunshoku Haki with all your training without realizing it. When I have the monster on the island fight you you never come back scratched or dirty the same can be said when I personal fight you too. This is a great tool for battle but there are drawbacks too. Such as...

Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks; another will be like if your enemy had a partner or a beast they used in battle and if your opponent hid in the beast you won't be able to tell because the creature is alive also so you would only be able to discern the presence of the beast and not your real enemy." Mihawk spoke.

"Okay what about Busoshoku Haki what does that do?" Orora was excited she wanted to lean as much as she could. The way she looked at it was that the much she learned and prepared for the more help she could be in the up coming battles she would face.

Mihawk gave her a serious look."Busoshoku Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. Similar to Tekkai, this Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Significant physical force can still overcome this defense; This "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it.

This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not negate a user's Devil Fruit powers, allowing them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers.A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power. This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, or anything generated from one's own body."

"And the drawbacks?" Orora hated to ask she could already tell that with something so powerful chances are the drawbacks might be deadly.

"Devil Fruit users who can use Haki can resist the effects of Haki-imbued attacks, An good explain is marine Akainu can take Haki-imbued attacks while maintaing his intangibility by extending his Haki through his body in order to nullify his opponents bypass. This however depends on their level of mastery over Haki when compared to their opponent." Mihawk commented he was making sure she got as much info she could.

Orora felt like cuddling so she climbed in Mihawk's lap, he was like a older/uncle to her. Over the span of two years he got comfortable giving her hugs, brotherly kisses, she even took naps with him. In the winter when its too cold he shared his warmth with her by letting her sleep with him. "And lastly Haoshoku Haki?"

Mihawk wrapped his arms around the small child in his arms, it already been two years and the poor girl hasn't grown a inch. She was small for age the only answer he could come up with that all the years of malnourished stunted her growth. It wasn't really a bad thing as a tall man he preferred his women on the small size. He wasn't interested in her as a women, but if he did he could tell she was going to be a looker, the best part was because of her size she would hand the advantage, no one would view her as a threat; they would overlook her and underestimate her. That would always work in her favor traveling these vast waters. "Haoshoku Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage in the series so far is knocking those with weak wills unconscious. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them.

However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using Haki and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. while this type of Haki cannot be attained through training, it can be improved through strengthening the will of the user. It seems that upon recovery, victims of Haoshoku Haki experience the sensation of chills running through their body. However, it presumably wears off after a short period. One can also use Haki to destroy things as seen an example is if a enemy ship was coming your way you could destory it with just a glance if you wanted to."

"Cool! That would be neat to do" Orora giggled excited.

Mihawk nodded. "Hmmm I suppose it is neat for battle, but don't always take the easy way out you have to keep up your training at all times.

Without practice and use you lose what you already learned...There have been two ways in which this Haki has been first and most common way is in a quick burst that will knock out those with weaker wills relatively easily. The second method is to release it continuously, which will not only knock out those of weak wills around the user, but also put pressure on the surroundings, actually affecting other physical objects besides living beings. It also has been shown that light bursts of Haoshoku Haki can be used in order to tame or intimidate creatures, and show the users superiority over the beasts. Also if you ever meet someone in battle who can use this ablitiy too and your Haki crash, it causes a rippling or shock wave effect cracking the air similar to the Gura Gura no Mi."

Orora tapped her finger against her lisps thinking, trying to remember which fruit it was. "Gura Gura no Mi?That's the devil fruit which allows the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"), making the user a Tremor Human correct?"

"Correct whoever has that kind of power holds the power to destroy the very world. This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air." Mihawk answered.

"Cool power scary but very interesting too." Orora mused mostly to herself.

"As interesting as it is; it's time to call it a night. You start your new training in the morning." Mihawk said get up and carrying her into his room to sleep with him. The air was chilly and was getting colder by the hour.

Snuggled up to a pillow Orora scratched Mihawk's scalp. She had found out he enjoyed on her sixth month living him it relaxed him. "Which training is it is time. If you don't mind me asking."

Eyes closed in relaxation Mihawk turned over to give her better reach. "Ladyship or how to be a elegant, Archery and sharp shooting."

Orora could only smile hearing she will be trained in the art of her favorite things she knew in her old world. Learning this would be a slice of cake. "Thank you Hawky."

"Your most welcome dear, your are a beautiful girl it's only proper and natural your thought in the arts of Ladyship."

"Goodnight sweet dreams." Orora spoke around a yawn.

"Goodnight." Mihawk pulled her closer tucking her into his side.

The night was quite too quite to fall peacefully into dreamland. "Hawky can you sing to me?"

"Sure lay your head on my chest, empty your mind and listen to my heartbeat." Mihawk voice sounded gentel.

 _ **I see the moon, the moon sees me**_

 _ **shining through the leaves of the old oak tree**_

 _ **Oh, let the light that shines on me**_

 _ **shine on the one I love.**_

 _ **Over the mountain, over the sea,**_

 _ **back where my heart is longing to be**_

 _ **Oh, let the light that shines on me**_

 _ **shine on the one I love.**_

 _ **I hear the lark, the lark hears me**_

 _ **singing from the leaves of the old oak tree**_

 _ **Oh, let the lark that sings to me**_

 _ **sing to the one I love,**_

 _ **Over the mountains, over the sea**_

 _ **back where my heart is longing to be**_

 _ **Oh, let the lark that sings to me**_

 _ **sing to the one I love.**_

Mihawk sung till he could hear light snores coming from Orora. "Goodnight dear."


End file.
